


The Southern Isles Princes

by Kristoff Bjorgman (KristoffBjorgman)



Series: Hansoff AU [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoffBjorgman/pseuds/Kristoff%20Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked off his ship by his bitter brother, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles requires an alternative way to return home.<br/>A reluctant Kristoff accepts the task, agreeing to take the prince back on his sled after being talked into it by Anna.<br/>With a three day journey ahead of them, will Hans be able to convince the ice cutter he's not really a bad guy and how will Kristoff handle the knowledge that the man he met up with in a back alley of the marketplace two days prior was one of the prince's twelve brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Southern Isles Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly a continuation on my last 2 Kristoff smutfics, which are getting more and more dirty, wow.  
> Fic 1 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017865  
> Fic 2 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029829
> 
> ===WARNING===  
> This takes place after the events of the film so there are obviously spoilers abound, especially regarding the character of Hans. If you don't already know what happens and want to keep it that way until you actually see the film but still want to get your rocks off to Kristoff, the two other fics linked above both take place before the movie so there's no major spoilers there.

“Oof!” Kristoff grunted as he fell on his backside. “Skating is harder than it looks.”  
“You’re the ice harvester, aren’t you?” Anna giggled as she bent over to pick him up, “shouldn’t you have experience with this sort of thing?”  
Kristoff grabbed hold of her hands, trying to pull himself back up. His body was far too heavy, however, and with an exasperated grunt the princess lost her balance and collapsed on top of him.  
“I’m usually too busy cutting the ice to skate on it, you know.” Kristoff wobbled to his feet and grabbed Anna by the waist, lifting her back up off the ground.  
Elsa glided past effortlessly, gracefully spinning in a circle and coming to a stop in front of the two.  
“Hey, no fair!” Anna complained, pointing at the snow queen’s icy skates, “You’re just controlling them with your powers!”  
Elsa winked mischievously at her sister before taking off again.  
“Okay, I think that’s enough skating for now.” Kristoff wobbled on his feet and made his way to the castle gates where he pulled off the skates and stuck his feet back into his regular shoes.  
Anna followed him and frowned as she looked down at the skates made of ice that surrounded her boots.  
“Uh, Elsa?” she called out, waving back at her sister to catch her attention.  
With a wave of the snow queen’s hand, the ice skates dissipated into the air and Anna gave her feet an experimental jiggle to confirm that her shoes were back to normal.  
“Thank you!” she took off down the bridge to catch up with Kristoff.

“You know, I’ve never actually hung around the village all that much. It’s nice to have a day off to just wander around, you know?”  
Anna grinned and entwined her hand around the ice cutter’s thick fingers.  
“It’s kind of weird, isn’t it?” he continued as they stepped into the marketplace, “I’ve been coming down here almost every day for the past nine years and you were so close the whole time.”  
“Maybe if I’d have been able to leave the castle once in a while we’d have met when we were younger and that whole eternal winter thing never would have happened!”  
“I guess… but Elsa would still be too scared of her own powers to use them properly. I’m kind of glad it worked out this way.”  
The pair made their way through the town, stopping occasionally at a stall to see what was being sold or to greet the merchants with a warm smile. The princess was relishing her new freedom and took every opportunity to find out what she had been missing for the past nineteen years. Kristoff led her around the marketplace, familiar with the general layout of the area. They finally made their way around everything and were heading back to the castle when Anna stopped in her tracks.

“Wait, what’s going on over there?” she gestured towards the pier, where a large crowd of people were gathered around one of the ships.  
With a frown, Kristoff led her over to the commotion and peered over the heads of the people in front of them to see what was happening.  
Hans, his wrists and ankles bound in chains, was being dragged from his ship by a figure with his back turned to the crowd.  
“You can’t do this!” he screamed, thrashing uselessly as he was pulled down the gangway.  
“Oh, shut up!” the figure yelled back in a voice that sounded familiar to Kristoff.  
“What am I going to do? You can’t just leave me here, brother!”  
“I don’t care what you do, you’re not coming back on this ship.”  
Anna began to push through the crowd, her hand still gripped around Kristoff’s. Together the two made it to the front just as the prince was dumped unceremoniously onto the dock.  
The figure that had been pulling Hans turned around to sneer at the crowd and Kristoff stifled a gasp when he recognised him as the man he’d met in the marketplace two days prior.  
Prince Andrew of the Southern Isles surveyed the people circling the ship with a glimmer of frustration in his eyes.  
“Go back to your activities, people. There’s nothing to see here,” he called out before catching Kristoff’s gaze. A momentary bolt of surprise ran down his face before he pulled it back into a smile and nodded towards the blonde man. “Ice cutter.”  
Kristoff shifted uncomfortably in his place as the crowd turned to look at him. He was silently praying that the prince would just leave it at that and thankfully he did. Andrew turned around and strode back onto the ship without paying the man a second glance.  
“Prepare the sails,” he instructed the crew, “We leave for the Southern Isles right now.”  
“What about me?” Hans struggled to pull himself into a sitting position in his chains as the ship began to leave the pier.  
“I don’t really care,” his brother replied flatly. “You can come home if you want to but you’re not doing it on board this ship.”  
“Oh, you’re the worst!” Hans spat, twisting on the ground, “Drew drop!”  
Andrew’s face turned to stone, a burning fury masked behind two eyes narrowed to slits.  
“Here is the key to your chains,” he stiffly held a hand up to show a large, rusted key ring. “I suggest you start walking, brother.”  
With a flick of his wrist, the key flew from the ship towards the dock. Hans struggled to catch it, pulling himself to his knees only to fall back over.  
“Curse you Andrew!” he grunted, his face pressed against the wooden planks of the pier.  
The key flew over his head and came to a stop in front of Kristoff and Anna. She glanced down and in one swift motion grabbed it from the ground as Hans wormed his way over to the pair.  
“Let me go!” he wiggled pathetically in a circle.  
The crowd began to disperse, hurrying away from the princess and her ex-fiancé.

“What do we do?” Anna ignored the prince, directing her question to Kristoff. “We can’t let him stay here.”  
“Well there’s no way we’re letting him out of those chains.”  
“If we don’t, he won’t be leaving this pier any time soon. Do you think you could…” Anna looked up into the ice cutter’s eyes.  
“What? No way. I’m not taking him back. Can’t you send a ship or something down there?”  
“All of Arendelle’s ships were damaged in the ice!”  
“Could we take him out of the village and just, you know, let him go?”  
“He’ll be killed!” Anna gasped, “There’s no way he’d make it all the way back to the Southern Isles in one piece.”  
“Anna, he tried to kill you. Tried to kill Elsa!” Kristoff looked at the squirming prince with disdain.  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean we need to stoop to his level.”  
“It would be a three day journey on my sled. You want me to spend three whole days with him?”  
“Of course not!” Anna frowned, “I’d come with you.”  
“There is no way you’re going anywhere near Hans. I’ll take him by myself if I have to.”  
“What? No way. I’m coming too.”  
“Look,” Kristoff sighed, placing his broad hands on Anna’s shoulders, “that man is dangerous and besides, Arendelle needs you right now. Your sister needs you.”  
“Okay fine,” the princess sighed and handed over the key.  
“Oh good, now you two loverbirds have settled that, how about you help me up?” Hans stared daggers at Anna as Kristoff grabbed him roughly by the waist and heaved him to his feet.  
“Do you have anything to say to Anna?” Kristoff growled.  
A glimmer of guilt flashed before Hans’s eyes before he scowled and turned away.  
“Take me home.”  
The ice cutter looked to the princess beside him, a strange combination of rage and fear taking hold of her face and he finally relented.  
“Fine, I’ll take him back on my sled. Tomorrow.”  
Anna immediately perked up and leapt forwards to hug the man. Her arms barely made it all the way around his broad chest and she had to stand on the tips of her toes to rest her head on his shoulder, but she grabbed hold of him anyway. They held each other for a moment before Anna’s eyes widened and she awkwardly let go.  
“Oh, sorry… I didn’t mean to-“  
“No that’s fine, I mean, you didn’t…”

“You’ll need supplies!” she quickly changed the subject, turning back to the sled that was still parked by the flower stand. “Of course, the palace will pay for everything for your quest…”  
“Quest? I’m taking some prince back to his brothers, not rescuing a kingdom from an eternal winter.” Kristoff followed her, leaving Hans standing impatiently on the pier. “Believe me, after what we just went through I could use a vacation like this.”  
“Still, you’re going to need food and water and other… I don’t know, stuff.” She leaned over into the back of the sled and pulled out a heavy satchel, filled with golden coins.  
“Whoa, do you just leave that lying around?” Kristoff eyed the bag that was at least three weeks’ worth of ice selling.  
“Well I had to buy this thing somehow, didn’t I?” Anna patted the side of the sleigh fondly. “Now come on, we need to buy you supplies.”  
“Should we just leave him standing there?” Kristoff motioned towards Hans, standing silent on the dock.  
“Oh right, I forgot about him.”  
“Do you want me to just, you know, knock him out?”  
“What? No. We’ll just tie him to a post or something.”  
“Knocking him out would be easier,” Kristoff mumbled under his breath, “and a lot more enjoyable.”  
Anna grabbed a length of rope from the sled and made her way back to Hans. Unravelling it, she held either end loosely and frowned in Kristoff’s direction.  
“Uh, how do I tie a knot?”  
Kristoff rolled his eyes and stepped in, taking the rope from Anna’s hands. Looping it twice around the shackles attached to Hans’s wrists, he pulled the prince like a show pony over to the nearest lamp post. Wrapping the rope securely around the thick metal pole, he gave it a quick tug, jerking Hans backwards before tying a complicated knot.  
“Oops,” he said as the prince slammed his head against the post. “My bad.”

Anna bounced around the marketplace, jumping from stall to stall and back to Kristoff to deposit her latest finds in his arms. Most of the stuff she was giving him would be useless for a simple 3 day trip but he kept his mouth shut, letting the princess enjoy this sense of helpfulness.  
“You’ll need plenty of rope,” she babbled, dropping a large ball of twine into Kristoff’s hand, “to keep Hans safely tied up in the back of your sled. Carrots! Of course you want carrots for Sven and lots of lantern fuel for the nights and oh, olive oil! You never know when that will come in handy!”  
A bolt of lightning ran down Kristoff’s spine as Anna handed him the small jar. He remembered the man from the marketplace, the man who turned out to be a prince and the brother of Hans. He remembered his smooth hands running over his hips as he bent the ice cutter over, the feel of his hot breath against the back of Kristoff’s neck.  
“Firewood! I saw a stand just over there, come on!” Anna skipped over to a large pile of chopped wood stacked neatly against the side of a building by the pier. Kristoff followed her stiffly, dumping the stuff in his arms into his sled as he passed it. What was he going to tell her about the prince? Should he tell her?  
“I just got a great deal!” the princess danced back, a bundle of firewood under each arm. She arranged the logs against the back of the sled and grabbed Kristoff’s hand. “Come on, there’s a lot more to carry over!”  
“Listen, about earlier,” Kristoff didn’t move, his arm limp as Anna tugged at it, “about the kiss.”  
The word triggered a memory in the back of his mind, of Prince Andrew grabbing the sides of his head roughly and pulling him close in the alleyway, of the taste of his spit in Kristoff’s mouth as they stood silently together, lips locked.  
“What about it?” Anna asked innocently.  
“I just think… I don’t know. I’m not sure if the two of us being, you know, together is the best thing right now.”  
“Why not?” she crossed her arms.  
“Well for starters, your fiancé just tried to kill you and take over your kingdom.”  
“Oh, right,” Anna frowned.  
“I don’t know if rushing straight into a new relationship is the best thing for you to do right now. You know, considering the Hans thing. Besides, I’ve got some… stuff to deal with at the moment.”  
“I guess you’re right,” she sighed, letting go of his hand. “But we’re going to talk about this as soon as you get back,” she stamped her foot, trying to sound authoritative, “I, uh, demand it!”  
“Sounds good.” Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. “Now, how much firewood did you buy, exactly?”  
“Enough for two nights in the wilderness alone, your only company a reindeer and a scoundrel prince!”  
“You know I could have just cut my own when I’m out there, right?”  
“An axe! I can’t believe I forgot to buy you an axe!”  
“Wait, Anna, I already have-“  
“You go collect the rest of the firewood, I’ll go look for an axe!”  
The princess darted back off to the marketplace, leaving Kristoff standing by himself.

Anna returned a few minutes later, a small hatchet barely visible underneath a whole heap of other supplies she had bought, cradled in her arms. Kristoff had finished loading the wood in the back of his sled when she surprised him by dumping everything down next to him.  
“Well, that should just about do it, I reckon. It’s going to be a tough journey!”  
“Like I said, it’s a three day journey to the Southern Isles, tops. I’ll be gone a week at most.”  
“You’re going to need a good night’s sleep at least. You can stay here in the palace for tonight, I’m sure Elsa will be okay with that.”  
“What about Hans?” Kristoff gestured to the prince tied to the lamp post close by.  
“I guess he’ll have to stay in the dungeon overnight.”  
“Can’t you just keep him in there forever?”  
“No! He has to be returned to his kingdom. His brothers can punish him there.”

Kristoff untied Hans and led him through the village and up to the castle. The villagers who had been ice skating were long gone, returning home for the afternoon and the courtyard had been returned to normal with a wave of Elsa’s magic. Anna fetched Sven and tied him to the sled, leading the reindeer and sleigh as she followed the ice cutter’s path. They met back together outside the front doors of the palace, the prince safely secured in the dungeons and the reindeer comfortable in the stables.  
“I should probably get some sleep now,” Kristoff smiled at Anna as they entered the castle together.  
“You’re not going to have dinner first?”  
“I’ve got some carrots in here,” he held up his satchel weakly.  
They spoke very little as they made their way through the halls, Anna leading him to one of the guest bedchambers.  
“Well, here you go. The room should be all set up for you.”  
“I guess this is goodbye then, for now.”  
“What? No, I’ll be up tomorrow to see you off.”  
“Trust me, I’m going to be leaving way too early for you.”  
“Oh. Okay then. Well,” she perked up, “have a safe trip! I’ll see you when you get back.”  
Anna stood on her toes and gave Kristoff a quick peck on the cheek before turning away and making her way back down the hall. The ice cutter opened the door to his room and immediately felt a wave of hot air envelop him. The fireplace was roaring and the bed was made neatly, a large blanket folded at the end for him.  
“Well, I could get used to this!” he exclaimed to himself as he entered the room and shut the door. He pulled off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, dumping them both on a comfortable looking chair set up by the hearth. Kristoff made his way straight to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets, the feel of the warm air from the fireplace against his bare chest a welcome change from the cold he was used to. Stretching his hands behind his head, Kristoff quickly fell asleep, prepared for the journey ahead of him.

They left Arendelle in the early morning, before the sun had risen. Hans was still asleep when Kristoff went to retrieve him from the dungeon and he silently followed the ice cutter through the palace to the sled that was waiting for them just outside the castle gates. The shackles around Hans’s ankles and wrists were removed and replaced by rope bindings and he was tied up in the back of the sleigh, next to the large pile of supplies Anna had purchased. Sven was quickly harnessed in and with a tug of the reins, the group was off.  
Kristoff and Hans spoke very little to each other, neither man knowing what to say to the other. Following the shoreline they made quick progress and by the time they stopped for lunch, the castle was completely out of sight.  
“What are you going to do once you return?” Kristoff finally asked while chewing on a carrot.  
“I… I don’t know,” said the defeated voice from the back of the sled. Kristoff had refused to remove the rope around Hans’s wrists and ankles and the prince was forced to eat with both hands tied together.  
“Will you go back to live in the palace?”  
“Probably. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  
With a sigh, Kristoff fed another carrot to Sven before stepping back up onto the sled and giving the reins a small tug.

The ice harvester was used to silence, having spent most of his time alone, but he suspected Hans was more accustomed to the noise of twelve brothers. Regardless, he didn’t speak to the prince again until the sun was beginning to set.  
“There should only be four hours of darkness tonight. We’ll leave again as soon as the sun rises.”  
“You expect me to survive off of four hours of sleep?”  
“Hey, you’ve had plenty of chances to take a nap through the day.”  
“Yes, well it’s not exactly the most comfortable position back here, you know.”  
Kristoff stopped the sled and stepped out to stretch.  
“This should be a good place to rest for the night. I’ll start a fire and you, uh, just stay there.”  
“I need to use the restroom.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me!” the prince turned bright pink in the back of the sled.  
“Well I’m not untying you, sorry.”  
“Would you rather assist me then? I can’t exactly reach down there with these,” he waved his tied wrists around.  
“Okay fine, how about this,” Kristoff grabbed him around the waist and heaved him out of the sled. Hans was wobbly on his feet but managed to stay standing. “I’ll undo the rope around your hands but the ankle bindings are staying on.”  
The prince agreed and with Kristoff’s assistance, he managed to hobble over to a tree. The ice cutter freed his wrists and Hans hopped around in a circle to turn his back to the other man, trying to remain balanced with his ankles tied.  
“Well!” Kristoff whistled as he caught a glimpse of what Hans had pulled out of his pants, “They don’t call you prince of the Southern Isles for nothing now, do they?”  
“A little privacy, please!” Hans snapped.  
“Okay, fine.” Kristoff walked back to the sled and pulled out some of the firewood Anna had stacked in the back. By the time he had a small fire going, the prince began to call out from behind his tree.  
“Excuse me, ice man. I’m finished!”  
Kristoff groaned and stepped over to Hans, letting him balance his arm on the ice cutter’s shoulder as he hopped over to the fire.  
“You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you’d just undo my ankles.”  
“No way, I’m not risking you running off. I promised Anna I’d get you back to your castle and that’s what I’m going to do.”  
“You really like her, don’t you?” Hans struggled to sit down onto a grassy patch.  
Kristoff ignored the prince and turned back to the sled, pulling a handful of carrots out of his bag. He untied Sven from his harness and the reindeer bounced over to the fire before lying down, eagerly awaiting his dinner.  
The group grew silent again as they ate and before long the sun had dipped past the horizon. Hans’s wrists were bound back together and he shifted uncomfortably on the ground, trying to find a position to sleep in. Before turning in himself, Kristoff made his way back to the sled to get more firewood and, in a moment of compassion, a blanket for the prince.  
“…thank you,” Hans frowned, unsure of how to process this gift as the ice cutter draped it over his body.  
“Yeah, well it gets cold overnight. I don’t want you freezing.”  
Kristoff stomped over to where Sven was lying and curled up next to him. He eyed the prince wearily before turning his head away. If Hans did try to make a run for it, it’s not as though he would have anywhere to go.

Kristoff woke as the sun was rising on the second day. The fire had burned away to a pile of smoking coals and he stomped out the remaining embers before turning his attention back to Hans. The prince was still fast asleep where he had been the night before, his bound hands clutching the edge of his blanket.  
“Okay, sleeping beauty. Time to go.” Kristoff clapped his hands loudly, waking Hans immediately.  
“There’s no need to be so brutish,” the prince complained groggily as he struggled to sit up, “a simple ‘good morning’ would have sufficed.”  
“Yeah, well there’s no time for that. Come on, we need to get going.”  
“If you’re going to leave me in the back of the sled again, could you at least not tie me to the back wall? It was terribly uncomfortable yesterday.”  
“Fine. Just get in quickly.”  
Kristoff helped Hans to his feet and the prince quickly hobbled over to the sleigh.  
“A little help, perhaps?”  
Kristoff grabbed him around the legs and heaved the prince into the sled, trying to ignore the fact that Hans’s ass was pressed against his face.  
Sven was already up and waiting, and after sucking down a carrot he began pulling the sled once again.  
Hans fell back asleep quickly, the soft sounds of his snoring oddly calming to Kristoff’s ears. He awoke before they stopped for lunch and remained silent for the rest of the day, only talking once when he needed to relieve himself. Kristoff undid his wrist bindings and let him hop over to a tree, trying not to look too closely at what the prince had in his pants. The afternoon dragged on and night began to approach once again. Kristoff pulled Sven over and fed him another handful of carrots, thankful that Anna had bought so many of them before they left. Before letting Hans out of the back of the sled, Kristoff decided to untie both his hands and feet for the night. The prince stared at him with curious eyes as the ice cutter undid the rope bindings and offered a wordless nod of thanks as he stepped out onto the ground. They built a fire together, Hans eagerly trying to show his appreciation to Kristoff who was beginning to feel sorry for the man. They were silent once more as they ate dinner and quickly went to bed, Kristoff only breaking the silence to say that they had made good ground that day and that they wouldn’t have to leave so early in the morning because of that. Hans lay underneath his blanket opposite the ice cutter, who was curled up once against beside Sven. Kristoff didn’t bother waiting until the prince dozed off before he fell asleep himself, deciding that Hans wouldn’t bother trying to run when they were so far away from both Arendelle and the Southern Isles.

Kristoff woke on the third day as the sun was rising once more, a force of habit he’d developed through years of harvesting ice. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when he noticed Hans was no longer lying opposite him, the blanket that lay beside the sled empty. He silently cursed himself for trusting the prince, for untying him the night before. Struggling to sit up, Kristoff felt something move against his back and turned his head to find Hans, curled up in a ball beside him, fast asleep with Sven stretched out around both men. He considered waking the prince or moving to another location but ultimately chose against it, the combined heat of all three bodies warming Kristoff up much more effectively than the embers of the fire from the night before. He turned away and drifted off back to sleep.

He woke hours later to the sound of splashing and opened his eyes to see a very naked Hans washing himself off in the fjord. The coastline was a fair distance away but Kristoff immediately shut his eyes before he could register any individual body parts and continued to pretend to be asleep until he heard the prince approach the sled.  
“Wake up, sleepyhead!” Hans called out as he pulled an apple from the food satchel, “We’ve got to keep going, remember?”  
“I thought you’d still be asleep.” Kristoff yawned and stretched, pretending to have just woken up.  
“Yeah, well I wanted to bathe before we left and I didn’t think you would let me do it if you got up before I did.” Hans ran a hand through his damp hair. “Besides, I can just go to sleep in the back of the sled after we leave.”  
“About that…” Kristoff said, about to tell the prince a decision he had made the night before.  
“You’re not going to tie me back up again, are you? It’s so much more comfortable without all that rope and I’m still here, aren’t I? I had every opportunity to leave this morning and I didn’t.”  
“I wasn’t going to tie you up in the back,” Kristoff grunted. “If you’d have let me finish, I was about to tell you that you can ride up in the front of the sled with me if you wanted to.”  
“Oh. Uh, thank you. Yes, that would be a lot better.”  
They set off once more, both men more comfortable around each other than they had been in the previous days. Hans quickly fell back asleep only minutes after they left, his head resting against Kristoff’s broad shoulder. The ice cutter considered waking him up but the prince looked so peaceful and it felt nice being so close to him that Kristoff let him rest.  
Hans continued to sleep through the morning and eventually woke up before lunchtime. His eyes flitted open and he let out a yawn before his entire body stiffened up as he realised he was leaning against Kristoff, who was staring straight ahead with a bored expression.  
“Ah!” he exclaimed, lifting his head off the other man’s shoulder and straightening his body back up, “I didn’t mean to… I mean, that was obviously an accident, I… how long was I asleep for?”  
“A couple of hours.”  
“Was I, uh, resting like that the whole time?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
Hans’s face flushed pink and he quickly turned his head to look away.

Silence overcame the two men once more, Hans too embarrassed to speak and Kristoff not knowing what to say. The wooden bench at the front of the sled offered very little personal space for the men and Hans was forced to press up against the side of the vehicle so that his thigh was no longer touching the ice cutter’s.  
“Why did you do it, by the way?” Kristoff finally broke the silence.  
“Huh?” Hans turned to look at the man beside him.  
“Why did you try to kill Elsa?”  
“Oh,” His voice grew soft and defeated, “that.”  
“Well?”  
“You have no idea what it’s like growing up with twelve brothers,” Hans sighed. “All my life I’ve been ignored, beaten, passed off as useless. Three of them pretended I didn’t exist for two whole years.”  
“So?” Kristoff shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Hans’s head was bowed low.  
“I just wanted to prove myself to them. To me. For twenty years I’ve been told that I’m nothing. To return to them as king of Arendelle would just… I don’t know. Prove I’m worth something?”  
“Yes, well. Marrying Anna and killing Elsa wasn’t a very good plan.”  
“I admit,” Hans tilted his head up to look at Kristoff weakly, “I handled the situation… poorly.”  
The ice cutter had to hold back a laugh.  
“Look, I had no idea what I was doing. The plan was to marry Anna and just figure it out from there. The whole eternal winter thing threw me off. Andrew coming along with me wasn’t supposed to happen either,” Hans sighed deeply. “All he did was complain and yell at me the entire way up. I don’t know why, but whenever he’s around me I’m just angrier. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“Actually-“  
“Oh right, he knew who you were. He called out to you at the pier, didn’t he?”  
“Uh, yeah. We met before the coronation and he- I mean, I…”  
“I know what you did.” Hans rolled his eyes.  
“What? How? Where?” Kristoff stammered as he began to turn pink in embarrassment.  
“Believe me, you’re not the first person to fall victim to Drew. I’ve lost count of the women I’ve seen leaving his bedchambers. Not that many men, though. Actually… you’d be the first one in over a year. Congratulations, ice man.”  
“And how would you know that?”  
“One of the very few perks of being completely ignored all the time is that I’m able to sneak around the castle without being noticed. Drew’s had people coming and going since he was seventeen. Everyone in the castle knows about the women. He tends to brag about them to anyone who will listen. The men though, now that was a bit of a shock. I think I’m the only one who knows about them. I caught one of the palace guards sneaking out of his room one night, back when he was nineteen. Drew avoided everyone for days after that. I don’t know whether he was figuring stuff out or just embarrassed, but since then he’s had the occasional male companion.”  
“Oh.”

The pair grew silent for a moment before Hans looked up at Kristoff once again.  
“What’s it like?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Sex.”  
“What?” Kristoff was taken aback at the question and with an unintentional pull of the reins stopped the sled.  
“What’s it feel like? Being that close to someone?”  
“I… uh…”  
Hans shifted closer and stared intently at Kristoff.  
“Well, I mean… um… it’s good, I guess.”  
“My brothers talk about it sometimes,” Hans relaxed back in the seat. “Well, Andrew mostly. Actually, he tends to brag about it more than anything. Nobody tends to pay me enough attention to get anywhere close to sex, though.”  
Kristoff struggled to assemble any sort of response. The prince seemed to view him as some kind of expert when in actuality that couldn’t be further from the truth. Besides his chance encounter with Andrew there had only ever been one person he’d been that close to and he had broken Kristoff’s heart.  
“If it makes you feel any better,” the ice harvester stammered, “my childhood, uh, boyfriend, I guess, left when we were eighteen. I haven’t heard from him in over two years.”  
“That must have been nice,” Hans sighed. “Not the leaving part, but having someone there for you to share things with. I’ve been alone most of my life.”  
“Believe me, it tore me apart when he left. I didn’t think I would find anyone I could love again. I guess it wasn’t until, you know, your brother came along that I realised that love and sex can be two different things.”  
“Show me.” Hans sat up attentively.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Show me how that works!”  
Kristoff stared at the prince, at the man he’d spent the past two days with. Despite the man’s actions in Arendelle and against his better judgement, Kristoff had begun to grow fond of Hans over the course of their trip, although he wasn’t expecting to become this close. They were alone in the forest, Sven being the only other creature in sight.  
Hans began to clumsily grope Kristoff’s chest, his smooth hands running over the fabric of the ice cutter’s vest.  
“This feels so good,” the prince breathed, rubbing Kristoff’s pectorals gently with the palms of his hands and squeezing the skin under his shoulders with the tips of his fingers.  
Kristoff shook his head and leapt from the sleigh, leaving Hans to lose his balance and fall over onto the floor. He paused for a moment to consider his options and grabbed his satchel from the back of the sled.  
“Alright, buddy,” he whispered to Sven, “I’m going to need you to go for a little walk for a while. I’ll come get you when I’m done, okay?”  
The reindeer’s ears perked up when Kristoff pulled a carrot from his bag and threw it out into the forest. The ice cutter undid the harness and with a gleeful sound, Sven bounded off out of the distance.  
“What’s going on?” Hans’s voice came from the floor of the sled as he struggled to sit back up.  
“Okay, here’s the deal.” Kristoff surprised himself for taking control of the situation. Prince Andrew had awoken something inside of him, something that he hadn’t felt in years. As he stepped back around to the side of the sled and looked at the man stuck on the floor, he realised what it was. Lust.

With one fell swoop, he lifted Hans back onto the bench and sat down next to him, dropping his bag onto the floor at his feet.  
“This doesn’t change anything, okay? I’m still going to take you back to the Southern Isles and I’m going to be leaving the minute I see you walk back into the castle.”  
A wave of excitement crossed the prince’s face and he straightened up in his seat.  
Kristoff leaned forwards awkwardly and before he could do anything, Hans pushed his own face in and began to clumsily kiss the ice cutter, his hands scrabbling at Kristoff’s crotch.  
“Whoa, easy there!”  
“Sorry,” the prince apologised, “I’m not sure what I’m doing.”  
“Your clothes. Take them off,” Kristoff instructed as he began to pull his own vest off. Hans quickly disrobed, tearing off his waistcoat and shirt. He was beginning to tremble from nervousness, a smile beginning to form on his lips.  
“I’ve waited for this moment for years!” he exclaimed, pulling off his heavy boots and kicking them to the grass outside the sled.  
Kristoff was unbuttoning his own shirt when he caught sight of Hans’s bare chest. The prince was muscular but slender – so much more so than the ice cutter. A line of red hair ran from his naval down to his crotch and his nipples were dark and small in comparison to Kristoff’s own wide, pale ones. Kristoff began to salivate as he imagined that chest pressed against his own as Hans thrust in and out of him, his broad legs wrapped tight around the prince’s slim waist, their moans of pleasure echoing through the forest.  
He pulled off his shirt and cast it aside and suddenly Hans was upon him, knees pressed against Kristoff’s hips as he straddled the ice cutter, his tongue working its way up and Kristoff’s chest.  
“You so big!” he panted, “and hairy!”  
The memory of Andrew saying the same thing flashed in the back of Kristoff’s mind and he grabbed the prince’s hips to steady himself.  
Hans wrapped his arms around Kristoff’s neck and began kissing him again, messily jamming his tongue into the other man’s mouth.  
Kristoff had his hands pressed against Hans’s ass, groping the cheeks under the fabric. He was already hard, his erection pressing tight against the prince, and he could feel Hans’s own stiffening cock grow against his bare chest.  
“Show me what you’ve got,” Kristoff managed to instruct as he broke away from the kiss. Hans obediently stood up and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to his ankles before kicking them away.  
Kristoff had caught glimpses of Hans’s cock throughout their journey but this was the first time he saw it up close. It was only semi erect but huge, huger than any he’d ever seen.  
“Are you sure you’ve never had sex before?” he asked as he reached out to cup Hans’s heavy balls in his hand. “People would probably come from all over the world to get a piece of this!”  
Hans blushed and his cock twitched as Kristoff began to handle it.  
“There’s no way that thing will fit inside of me, sorry.” The ice cutter lifted the heavy organ in his fist and rolled the foreskin back from the pink head. “Normally I’d be on the bottom but that seems impossible. You don’t mind, do you?”  
“Uh, no, not really. Whatever you think will- ohh!” Hans shuddered with pleasure as Kristoff began to dance his tongue around the underside of his cockhead.  
The ice cutter began to expertly run his lips up and down the prince’s shaft, stopping as he reached the tip to continue to lightly lick the sensitive area where his foreskin connected to the head.  
Hans braced himself against the front of the sled, his knuckles growing white as they gripped the wooden frame. His cock continued to pump full of blood until it stood straight out from his body, its sizeable length and girth quickly coated all over by Kristoff’s exploring tongue.  
The ice cutter began to jerk the erection, his fist slowly working its way up and down the shaft. He wrapped his lips around the head and slid it into his mouth, coating the glans in his saliva.  
Hans shuddered as Kristoff began to inch as much of the penis into his mouth as possible, gagging occasionally as it pressed against the back of his throat. Working both his mouth and his hand around the shaft, Kristoff began to pick up the pace until Hans was moaning loudly, this new experience completely overwhelming him.  
The prince looked down and caught a glimpse of the ice cutter’s eyes, big and brown looking up at him. Acting on instinct, he lifted an arm off the front of the sled and ran his hand through Kristoff’s messy blonde locks, entwining his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Hans began to push the ice cutter further down his cock and Kristoff complied, letting go of the shaft and letting the prince control his blow job. Kristoff grabbed Hans’s hips for support, gripping them in his hands as the prince continued to fuck his mouth.  
 Hans let out a shudder of relief and his body began to tense up as he could feel the orgasm beginning to build in the base of his cock.  
“I’m about to-“  
“No you’re not, I’m not done with you yet,” Kristoff cut him off as he quickly pulled the erection out of his mouth, staying clear of the twitching penis.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Hold it in; don’t let it out just yet.”  
Hans breathed in deeply and felt the pressure subside.  
“Okay, it’s gone.”  
“Good, now turn around for me and bend over.”

The prince did as Kristoff said, leaning over the front of the sled to expose his ass to the ice cutter. Kristoff reached down and pulled off his own pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor of the sled. He gave his own erection a quick jerk before turning his attention back to Hans. He leant forwards in his seat and grabbed the prince’s waist, pulling his backside roughly towards the ice cutter’s face.  
“We’ve got to get you prepared for the best part,” Kristoff explained as he began running his hands up and down the prince’s asscheeks. He gave them an experimental squeeze and was pleased to discover that they were just as soft as they looked before pulling them away from each other to expose what he was looking for.  
“Okay, this might feel strange the first time, but I promise it will get better.”  
“What are you talking abou- ah!” Hans gasped in shock as Kristoff pressed his tongue against the prince’s pink asshole.  
He began licking, prodding, poking around the area, listening to Hans’s stifled gasps and feeling the muscle tighten and loosen instinctively. Kristoff began to build up saliva in his mouth and let it run down the length of his tongue to collect at the tip. He began to probe at the center of the prince’s asshole, wiggling his tongue to try to gain access.  
“Jutht relaxth!” he instructed, the tip of his tongue pressed against Hans’s tight hole.  
With a satisfied grunt, Kristoff felt the prince begin to loosen up and he began to slowly pull Hans back further into his face.  
“Ah!” Hans squealed as the tip of the ice cutter’s tongue wiggled around inside of him before pulling out completely.  
“You like that?”  
“Y-yes!” was all Hans managed to moan back.  
Kristoff grabbed hold of the prince’s hips in his strong hands and lowered his face back down to Hans’s ass. He began messily eating Hans out, letting his drool flow freely all over the prince’s tight hole. He worked his tongue like an expert, feeling the other man shudder in his hands as he kissed and licked his way inside.  
“The next step is loosening you up a bit,” Kristoff explained as he pulled his face away before sticking his middle finger straight into his mouth and coating it with a thick layer of spit. He lowered the digit to Hans’s ass and pressed it softly against the prince’s wet hole, feeling the muscle contract as he gently stroked it. He wrapped his other arm around Hans’s waist, holding him in place and forcing him to stick his ass out even more.  
“You ready for this?”

Kristoff didn’t give Hans a chance to respond and immediately began worming his finger into the prince. Hans cried out in shock and his body shuddered as inch after inch of the ice cutter’s thick, rough finger disappeared into his ass. Kristoff continued to slide it in until the whole finger was inside Hans and, with a twist of his hand, his wrist flipped so that his palm was facing upwards.  
The prince squealed as the finger rotated inside of him and gripped down hard on the railing of the sled in front of him.  
Kristoff began to work his finger back out of Hans, giving it the occasional wiggle to feel the young man’s body shudder. He pressed his face back up against the ass in front of him and gave it another tender kiss before tightening his grip around the prince’s waist. Kristoff pushed his finger back into Hans’s hole, sliding it in and out at different speeds to see his lover’s reaction.  
“Ready for two?”  
Hans nodded wordlessly, a faint pant escaping his lips.  
Kristoff pulled out and pressed his index finger straight up against his middle one. Together they poked their way back into the prince who squirmed in Kristoff’s strong arm as his asshole was violated.  
The ice cutter stopped after his fingers had disappeared to the second knuckle and began to pry them apart from each other, stretching out Hans’s anus even more. With a satisfied smirk, he buried them back into the prince and began probing around inside of him, searching for the man’s pleasure center.  
Kristoff’s middle finger brushed against what he was looking for, the sensitive gland deep inside Hans’s ass that was his prostate. He gently tapped it and on cue, the prince gasped in pleasure.  
“I bet you never knew you had that before, did you?”  
“It feels… so good…”  
“That’s nothing. Wait until you see what comes next.” Kristoff pressed down on the gland, running tiny circles on its surface with the tip of his finger.  
Hans screamed in shock and his entire body shuddered as Kristoff continued rubbing his prostate.  
“Now imagine that’s my erection inside of you, rubbing up…” the ice cutter slid his finger further into the prince, “…and down. Yeah, you like that? You ready for the real thing?”  
“Please…” Hans stammered, “…show me…”  
Kristoff pulled his fingers back out until only the tips remained inside.  
“Are you sure you can handle it?” he slid them deep inside, pressing against the prince’s prostate.  
“Yes…”  
Kristoff began to speed his pace up, slipping his fingers in and out of Hans’s ass. He reached around and grabbed hold of the prince’s balls with his other hand, groping the heavy nutsack in time with his fingers.  
“Fuck me…” Hans gasped and Kristoff knew it was time.  
He pulled his fingers out of the prince and reached down to the bag at his feet, looking for the small jar of olive oil buried somewhere inside. With a triumphant grin he pulled the glass bottle out and poured a dollop of the golden liquid over his own erection. He grabbed the base and began coating the entire length in the oil before running the same fingers over Hans’s asshole.  
The prince was still bent over the front of the sled so Kristoff grabbed hold of his waist and effortlessly pulled him back so he was pressed against the ice cutter’s chest.  
“You ready?”  
“…yeah.”

Kristoff spread Hans’s thighs apart and lifted the prince up so that his feet were straddling either side of the railing that ran around the body of the sled. He ran one arm up under the man’s body and pressed his hand firmly against Hans’s chest to support him and with his other hand he positioned his cock underneath the prince’s ass. He lifted his pelvis a couple of times experimentally, feeling the tip of his erection press tight against the hole.  
“I’m gonna lower you down gently, okay?”  
“O-okay.”  
Kristoff began to lower his arm down, pulling the prince onto his cock. The tip pressed against Hans’s asshole for a moment before slipping inside. The prince gasped and Kristoff continued to lower him further and further down onto his erection. Half the shaft was buried inside when the ice cutter lifted Hans’s body back up until only the head of his cock remained inside the prince’s ass.  
“Does that feel good?” he whispered.  
Hans nodded, his brow covered in sweat.  
“Okay, now lean back for me,” Kristoff instructed. The prince pressed his back against the ice cutter’s chest and lifted his arms to gain balance, grabbing hold of the back of the bench. His head rested comfortably on Kristoff’s shoulder, who slid his own body further down the seat until his pelvis was hanging over the edge. He wrapped both arms tight around the Hans’s body, one hand pressed against his stomach and the other on his chest.  
Holding the prince in place, Kristoff thrust upwards, burying his cock deep into Hans’s ass. The prince shouted as Kristoff pulled back out, only to shove it back in moments later. The ice cutter began pumping in and out, the sound of Hans breathing in his ear only turning him on even more.  
“Oh yeah…” the prince panted as Kristoff slid in and out of his body, “…keep going. Don’t stop, keep going… give it to me!”  
Kristoff turned his head to look at Hans as he fucked him and without any warning pulled him closer and kissed him. His pelvis thrust forwards, burying the entire length of his shaft into the prince and he stopped fucking, his body pressed tightly against Hans’s as they silently kissed. His eyes closed, he pawed around in front of him until he found what he was looking for – the prince’s erection, jutting out from his body. Kristoff wrapped his fingers around the cock tight and began to jerk Hans off, their lips still locked together. His oiled palm slid effortlessly up and down the prince’s shaft, rolling the soft pink head in his hand as he worked his way up to the tip and pulling straight back down to the base.  
Hans broke off the kiss, repositioning himself so that his arm was wrapped around Kristoff’s shoulder and his head tilted back to look at the sky above.  
Kristoff let go of the other man’s erection and rested both hands against his outspread thighs. He began roughly pumping away from underneath the prince, pulling out so only the tip remained inside his tight asshole and thrusting straight back in, burying his shaft deep inside. Hans’s heavy balls slapped against the underside of Kristoff’s shaft and his cock bounced around in time with the ice cutter’s pelvic thrusts.  
“Stand up and bend over for me.” Kristoff stopped pumping and pulled out of Hans, helping the prince lower his feet back onto the floor of the sled. The other man did as he was instructed and bent over the front of the sled, sticking his ass out in front of Kristoff’s face and grabbing hold of the railing for support.

The ice cutter got to his feet and bent at the knees, positioning his erection underneath Hans’s wet hole. With a grunt he slid it straight back in, moaning in pleasure as the prince’s hole tightened around his shaft. He grabbed Hans’s hips and began furiously thrusting away, every muscle in his body tensing up as he pumped faster and faster into the prince. His instincts took over and Kristoff began pulling Hans’s ass roughly back as he slammed his pelvis forward, the sound and feel of his balls slapping against the prince’s sending waves of pleasure down his spine.  
His face was drenched in sweat and he lifted a hand up to push his damp fringe out of his eyes, never missing a beat as he fucked Hans senseless.  
“Do you like that?” he grunted, digging his fingers into the prince’s soft skin. “Do you?”  
Hans tried to respond but the words got caught up in his mouth, his brain unable to form a sentence.  
“Answer me!” Kristoff reached forward and twisted his fingers through the prince’s hair before grabbing hold and jerking Hans’s head backwards.  
“Yes!” the prince cried out in shock, “Fuck me, Kristoff!”  
Hearing his name like that turned the ice cutter on and he pulled the prince’s head back further.  
“That’s right, say my name.”  
“…Kristoff!” Hans panted.  
“Louder!”  
“Kristoff!”  
“Say it!”  
“KRISTOFF!” the prince shouted, his voice wavering as the ice cutter rammed his cock in and out.  
“That’s a good little prince.” Kristoff let go of his head and bent over, pressing his chest against Hans’s back. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s slim body, enveloping him in a giant bear hug. Kristoff slowed his pace, forcing his erection as far into the prince as it would go and giving the occasional thrust to feel Hans squirm in his arms.  
“Mmm,” he rested his chin on the prince’s shoulder, “it feels so good inside of you.”  
Hans strained his neck to look at Kristoff and smiled, his face shuddering as the ice cutter slid in and out of him.  
Kristoff breathed in heavily, inhaling the scent of the prince’s sweat. He gave a few quick thrusts before pulling back out of Hans and sinking onto the bench behind him, unwrapping the man from his strong arms.  
“Turn around,” he instructed. Hans straightened his body and turned to face the ice cutter, the tip of his cock beginning to leak with precum.  
Kristoff reached out and grabbed the man’s waist, pulling him closer. Hans pressed his knees onto the bench and squatted down onto the ice cutter, his thighs planted firmly on either side of Kristoff’s waist. Kristoff placed both hands on the prince’s ass and guided his erection back into the hole, supporting Hans’s weight.  
The prince groped at Kristoff’s chest as he slid up and down on the ice cutter’s cock, squeezing the man’s fuzzy pectorals between his fingers, letting Kristoff lie there as he raised and lowered his ass, doing all of the work. He leaned forwards and rested a hand on the back of the ice cutter’s head, looking into his brown eyes as the two men fucked.  
“Lean back,” Kristoff said and Hans did as he was asked, letting go of the man’s head and leaning his entire body back against the front of the sled.  
Kristoff grabbed hold of Hans’s erection and began jerking it, his own cock buried deep inside the prince. His fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, he pumped up and down the entire length of Hans, the combination of olive oil, precum and sweat combining to form a slick lubricant that he used to roll the prince’s foreskin up over the tip and back down. He jerked Hans off expertly, twisting his wrist as his fingers slid to the base of his cock and tightened his grip as he worked his way back up to the sensitive pink head.

Hans’s erection began to tighten up in Kristoff’s fist and when he looked up he saw the prince’s face flushed pink.  
“Are you about to…?”  
Hans nodded frantically and pushed his body back against Kristoff’s, wrapping his arms tightly around the ice cutter’s shoulders and kissing his passionately as the orgasm began to build in the base of his cock.  
Kristoff gave a slight push with his pelvis, rubbing his own erection against the prince’s prostate. Hans broke off the kiss and gasped as he came, but Kristoff quickly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his lips back down for another.  
The prince shot load after load of hot, sticky cum up the length of Kristoff’s chest and with a final thrust, the ice cutter finally let go of his own orgasm deep inside Hans.  
The kiss continued, both man’s arms wrapped around each other’s body, pulling them as close to the other as possible as their cocks pumped their loads out.  
Kristoff pulled out of Hans, a long string of cum stretching out between the tip of his erection and the prince’s asshole. Hans ran his fingers through the ice cutter’s hair, pulling back his sweaty blonde fringe and he finally pulled away from the kiss.  
Kristoff’s face was flushed with blood as Hans got off him and stepped out of the sled, his ass tender and sore from the ice cutter’s cock, which itself was rubbed red and throbbing.  
“You okay?” he asked the prince who had collapsed to his knees on the grass.  
“Yeah,” Hans panted as he lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his face, “I’m fine.”  
Kristoff looked down to his chest, the soft brown hair matted with the other man’s cumshot.  
“You sure blew a big load.”  
“Don’t sell yourself too short there, ice man,” the prince responded, reaching down to rub his asshole with a soft finger, sticky globs of semen coating the digit when he raised it back up to inspect it.  
“Oh, so now I’m ‘ice man’ again?”  
“Uh, sorry,” Hans smiled, “Kristoff.”  
“We’d better wash off quickly if we want to reach the Southern Isles before dark. Who knows what might happen if we have to spend another night together?”  
“Help me up, would you?” the prince winced as Kristoff helped him to his feet.  
“Yeah… you’re going to be walking funny for a while, sorry.

Together the two naked men made their way to the fjord where they rinsed off and cooled down. With a grin, the ice cutter lifted Hans up in his arms and raced into the water, kicking high with his feet to make as big a splash as possible. Dumping him unceremoniously as soon as they were in to their waists in water, Kristoff dived under, washing away the sweat in his hair and the prince’s cum from his chest.  
Hans surfaced, coughing and spluttering, and with a tug Kristoff grabbed his waist and pulled him close.  
“Really, you want to do this again?” Hans asked, wrapping his arms around Kristoff’s shoulders.  
“What? No, hang on,” the ice cutter reached down in the water and pressed a finger against the prince’s asshole. It slid in effortlessly and as he poked around Hans’s insides, the prince sighed happily in Kristoff’s arms.  
“That feels nice,” he smiled and wrapped his legs around the ice cutter’s hips.  
Kristoff pulled his finger out and a glob of his cum floated to the surface of the water.  
“You’re filled with the stuff,” he pointed out the white substance, bobbing away from them.  
“So? It’s nice to know that part of you is still inside of me.”  
“Yeah, well you’re going to be leaking for the rest of the day unless you get rid of it now.”  
“And how am I expected to do that?”  
“Just fart it out.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Oh I’m sorry; just _pass wind_ , as it were. It’ll probably be easier to do it here in the water.”  
“Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?”  
“I’m not having cum stains all over my new sled so yeah, it is.”  
“Fine. A little privacy please?”  
“Hans, I was buried eight inches inside of you not ten minutes ago,” Kristoff replied bluntly. “Believe me, I’ll be okay.”  
“Please?” the prince turned red in embarrassment.  
“Fine,” the ice cutter sighed and let go of Hans’s body. He turned away and began making his way back to the shore. “Just hurry it up, we really need to get going as soon as possible.”

Kristoff stepped out of the fjord and shook his body from side to side, shaking off the loose water droplets. He headed straight back to the sled, running a hand through his wet hair as he approached the vehicle.  
“Sven!” he called out, “Here boy!”  
As he waited for the reindeer, Kristoff circled the sled and collected any item of loose clothing he could find. He slipped his pants and boots back on, deciding to leave his shirt off while his chest dried, the warmth of the sun a nice feeling against his bare skin.  
Hans stumbled back up to the sleigh, his legs wobbling as he massaged his sore backside.  
“You all done?” Kristoff asked, stepping over to the man to help him walk.  
“I think so.”  
The ice cutter reached down and slipped his finger back into the prince, nodding in satisfaction when he pulled it out clean.  
“You know, you’ve really got to stop doing that,” Hans complained, hitting Kristoff on the forearm with the back of his hand. “I am a prince, after all.”  
“Yeah, well from what I hear, the Southern Isle princes tend to be quite bad,” Kristoff joked as he handed Hans his clothes.  
“Believe me, you haven’t seen anything until you’ve met my brothers.”  
Sven appeared from out of the forest, bounding over to the men. He stopped as he reached the back of the sled and buried his head into a bag, pulling out a carrot. Sucking it down happily, he strode back to the front of the vehicle where the shirtless ice cutter harnessed him back in.  
“Oh yeah?” Kristoff asked as he stepped up into the front of the sled and sat down. “Maybe I will meet them.”  
“I thought you said you were just going to dump me off and leave.” Hans pulled his pants and shoes back on, leaving his chest bare like the ice cutter.  
“Well, plans change, you know.” Kristoff gave the reins a tug and Sven galloped off.  
“Really?” Hans relaxed in the bench, resting his head against Kristoff’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, well I figured I could stay a couple of days, see the sights. I’ve never been this far south before.”  
“You could probably stay in the palace, if you need somewhere to rest for the night. I bet my brothers would like you. You’re almost as big as Robert, you know. I don’t think he’s ever met anyone like that before.”  
“So, what do you think you’ll do?” Kristoff asked the prince again. “Are you going to go back to living in the castle?”  
“You know what? I don’t think I will. I might find a house somewhere in the village, somewhere quiet. It’d be nice to be on my own for a change. Living with twelve angry brothers probably wasn’t the healthiest arrangement for me. I don’t know, maybe I’ll start looking for love. If I do find someone, I’ll have plenty to show them, thanks to you.”  
Kristoff smiled and wrapped his arm around Hans’s bare shoulders. Together, the two men sat silently and contently, every second getting closer to the Southern Isles and a new start for the both of them.


End file.
